


a feeling of soft anticipation

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Minor Greg House/James Wilson, Open Relationships, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Wilson comes home late, and Amber knows precisely why.





	a feeling of soft anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for kinktober! using the prompt 'spanking'.
> 
> enjoy!

Amber stands when she hears the door unlock and someone come in. She knows it’s Wilson, and he’s exactly an hour and fourteen minutes late. It’s not that she has a curfew for him, not really— it’s more of a little rule they’ve had ever since they figured out their arrangement with House. An hour or so late means the obvious, and Wilson knows the consequences of that.

She heads to the entrance hall, leaning up to kiss Wilson. “Hi babe,” she says, smiling at him innocently.

Wilson tilts his head. “Hi Amber,” he says. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” she tells him. “You’re late.”

He stays quiet for a few seconds, biting the inside of his cheek. “That I am.”

It’s not hard to tell, really. Wilson is disheveled, his usually perfectly-done hair mussed, his tie loosened and his shirt ruffled. She knows exactly what happened with House; it’s not much of a mystery. She can see Wilson bent over for House, settled over the armrest of House’s (frankly hideous) sofa, House sinking into him, grabbing at his hips.

“I told you to be home by ten,” she says, kissing his cheek before grabbing his arm. She squeezes just a little. “Care to tell me what you were doing with House that got you so busy?”

Wilson looks at her, swallows thickly. He’s already getting hard— she almost huffs at that. “Well, uh, he just wanted to show me this, um, song—”

Amber pulls at his arms and he stumbles forward; she catches him and leans up to whisper to him, right into his ear. “Stop lying out of your ass and strip already, dear.”

Wilson sucks in a breath and whimpers. “Yes, mistress,” he says before he starts to strip down, making a quick job of it, until he’s naked, his cock already half-hard in anticipation. 

She sits down on the couch and pats her lap. She’s still wearing the McGill sweatshirt, even though that little show of House’s jealousy was quite charming, for how pathetic it was. Wilson bends over her knee, whimpering a little.

“So,” she says, rubbing his ass. “Do tell me what really happened, love.”

“Well, House just, he just wanted—” smack! Wilson gasps out in surprise, but it doesn’t deter him from continuing. “House just wanted a quickie, and who was I to deny him that, right?”

“You know it’s never quickies with House,” Amber chastises, hitting him once again, his ass a light shade of pink already. “You knew it’d hold you up.”

“It was a quickie,” he whimpers out, clinging onto her thigh. “But he came— he came inside me— ah!” he cries out when he gets hit once again. “He came inside— inside me and he wanted to clean me up before he ‘gave me back’ to y-you.”

“i didn’t know House had a thing for cum,” Amber deadpans before hitting him once again, continuing in quick succession until his ass is red and he’s panting, soft cries leaving his mouth as he sweats more, clenching his jaw. 

Wilson whimpers, clinging onto her jeans desperately, pre-come sputtering out of the head of his cock. “Mistress,” he breathes out.

“Shh,” she soothes, rubbing his ass briefly before hitting him once again. He gasps out. “And you just had to let him eat your ass, didn’t you, baby? You really are such a whore for him. I don’t know how he hasn’t fucked you in public yet.”

Wilson moans out, shaking and twitching. “Mistress.”

“I know, baby.” She pulls him up, helps him settle on the couch before wrapping her hand around his hardness. He whines out, hips bucking up. “You can cum, love, anytime you want.”

Wilson whimpers and bites his lip hard as she starts stroking him, shifting from slow to fast, her grip delicious around his cock, with the exact pressure he likes. He pants and whimpers before he releases all over her hand, catching his breath afterward. Amber watches him with a small grin.

“Are you okay?” she asks carefully, leaning up to kiss him. He whimpers into it.

“Yeah,” he breathes, putting a hand on her leg. “Do you want me to eat you out?”

She grins. “Of course I do.”

Wilson doesn’t have to be told twice to get down on his knees.


End file.
